Polaris
by ToKiEmOkIe
Summary: six years after the Volturi Renesmee is all grown up, frozen in time for the rest of eternity. Her life with Jacob and her Family is perfect. that is, until something threatens their existance.
1. My Jacob

**_A/N: _**

**_First I'd like to say thank you soo very much for taking a chance on my story(lol). I love to write and I just thought I'd try a little something out on here. I love the Twilight Saga and once I finished it I thought "What now?". So I tried to write Jacob and Renesmee's story how I thought it would be. I really hope Stephenie writes a book on them! Well anyway, I hope you enjoy and please review and comment. I don't mind criticism but there is is a difference between criticism and just being nasty. Don't be rude please. I will try to update atleast every one to two weeks depending on the response...well actually I'll update anyway (lol). so once again enjoy! I guess I have to say this...._**

**_I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING ABOUT IT I'M JUST USING THE CHARACTERS =)_**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The morning sun gently made its way through the slits in the tattered curtain, a slight beam making its way for my eyes. I hated being woken this way. I grumbled and turned to hide my face. A low moan escaped his mouth as his arm wound tighter around my waist. I chuckled silently to myself. We probably looked so strange squished together on his tiny bed. My Jacobs's legs and arms were over sized and dangled every which way over shadowing my frame. I gently brushed some of his shaggy black hair out of his face and placed my hand on his cheek. Eyes still closed, a small smile crept onto his face. He knew what I wanted. He moved forward slowly and delicately placed his lips on mine.

"Morning Nessie" he said between kisses. He moved his head back, opening his eyes and smiled.

"When did you get here?"

I placed my hand on his neck. I showed him how I left when it was still too early for the sun to rise and ran down to La Push and snuck into his window. He chuckled when I showed him how hard it was to get his window open.

"I'll leave it open next time" he smiled again and leaned in to kiss me.

"What time is it?" he asked scooting up moving me with him.

"About 7 I think. I have to get back soon." I got up in one swift move and put on my grey oversized Harvard sweatshirt –compliments of Dad- that was lying on the floor. I watched as Jacob sluggishly got out of bed and threw a blue T-shirt over his big frame. A wave of sadness instantly washed over me. Of course Jacob would be tired after running around with his pack all hours of the night keeping watch. After the "incident" 6 years back, things in Forks were quiet and settled. 'You can never be too sure' he would always say whenever I tried to convince him to stay home and sleep. But that was my Jacob, always so quick to protect others before protecting himself. I sighed and felt his hand slide into mine.

"C'mon I'll run you back" he led me through the tiny hall into the tiny family room. That was really the only way to describe Jacob's house. Tiny. We tip toed out leaving the murmured snores of Billy behind us. I wondered if he knew how often I'd snuck into his home to see his son.

Outside, the clouds lingered throughout the sky only letting a couple beams of sun break through. On occasion the sun would make its presence known letting the small town of Forks know it hadn't forgotten about it, but typically, it was just wet and grey.

The fresh morning breeze whipped through my wild bronze hair letting my curls caress my face. I closed my eyes enjoying the moment. I opened them when I heard Jacob cuss, something he did only out of frustration. He was trying to pull apart two lawnmowers who's chains had become intertwined. I chuckled.

Jacobs Skin glistened as tiny beads of sweat started to form. His skin was so beautiful, flawless. As long as I could remember my Jacob had always been this way. Even when he was only 16 he had the body of a 25 year old. Now, at the age of 22, his age finally matched his body. Jacob explained to me once that he could possibly start aging once he stopped phasing. That conversation was short lived. I didn't want to think about my Jacob becoming an old man while I continued to stay the same for eternity. I started to feel better though when he told me how my family (the vampires) were responsible for the change in the first place. I figure as long as Jacob and I are together he would stay the same.

I walked over stopping him in fear Billy would hear his struggle.

"Let's go" I smiled and laced my fingers with his. We ran out towards the forest my half vampire genes kicking in and his wolf ones. We ran and then stopped at a tree a few yards from my house. This was always our stopping spot. We would stop think about things that didn't happen and part. This was due to the fact that my father, the mind reader, was intently listing to our thoughts to make sure we weren't doing anything we weren't supposed to be doing. As far as he knew, I got up at random parts of the day or night to run because it's what I love to do and Jacob would meet me to run me home. He would use my aunt Alice to see if I was getting into trouble but it gets hazy when she tries to see my future. I smiled at Jacob, my Jacob, so handsome and beautiful in so many ways.

"Are you coming over later?" I asked hopeful. I bit down on my lower lip, a habit I was told that had been picked up from my mother.

"Of course" he smiled a dazzling smile and I tried my hardest to concentrate on my "great run".

"Kay' I'll see you later" I turned and started running towards my house. I shot a glance over my shoulder and smiled at Jacob as he leaned on tree and watched me, as he always did, until I was out of ear shot.

I sighed, "My Jacob".

I quietly opened and closed the front door.

"Mom…Daddy!" No answer. They must be at grandpa's house. I chuckled at the thought of grandpa being placed with the face of my Grandpa Carlisle. Frozen in time Grandpa's smooth and flawless face didn't look a day over 23 when in fact he was much, much older.

I went to my room and plopped on my bed. I need to rest. I closed my eyes letting relaxation over come me. A wide grin spread upon my face. Jacob. It was sort of weird how our relationship developed into something more than friendship. Jacob was there when I was just a baby. Watching over me and protecting me from danger. My uncle Jasper even told me once how Jacob had to protect me from my mom when she became a new born vampire. But the protection was somewhat wasted because mom had the gift of control. My Jacob was there from the beginning. At first he was like a babysitter. Whenever my mom and dad needed to go hunt or be alone, they'd put me with Jacob. Then he was like a friend. He would take me down to La push and we would hang out with Billy and my Grandpa Charlie and Sue and Seth. And then all of a sudden, everything changed. Jacob took me down to La push First Beach. It was awfully hot that day so we were going to do some swimming. One minute were playing in the water, screaming like idiots splashing water in each other's faces, and then the next we're making out on the sand. I came home that day trying to make sense of it all. How had my feelings for Jacob gone from point A to point B so soon? My parents weren't surprised. For some reason I felt like they knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Maybe they knew something I didn't.

I sat up slowly and sniffed my Sweatshirt. Something I always did out of habit whenever I spent time with Jacob. My family, Particularly Aunt Rose, always complained about my "wet dog" smell until I started changing my clothes before I went over. I didn't smell anything unpleasant though. I got up and went to my drawers looking for something to wear. My closet was packed with frilly pink and purple dresses, late night out fits-some of which my dad wouldn't be particularly thrilled about- and a few ball gowns. All compliments of Aunt Alice. My drawers were my safe haven. Comfy jeans and t-shirts, hoodies, and sweatshirts, the things I loved to wear. I took off my sweat shirt, jeans and tee and left them in a pile on the floor. I'll get them later. I shuffled through the drawers until I found a pair of light wash jeans and threw them on. I caught my reflection in my floor length mirror as I zipped up my pants.

"I sure have filled out" I turned angling my body so I could see myself from all sides. My breast had finally grown so I didn't have to wear training bras anymore and I had the hips of a woman. I had also grown a whole 2 inches in the last 2 months. I smiled to myself and admired my figure for another minute then got back to the task at hand. I went to my bottom drawer and pulled out a Dark Purple t- shirt with the words "Don't be a Bum" printed in bold white letters on the front (thanks Uncle Emmett). I went to the mirror and put my wild hair into a messy bun and threw on a white stretchy headband. I grabbed the locket my mom gave me for my first Christmas out my jewelry box and placed in on my neck as well as grabbing the mp3 player my Dad got me. I put it on one of my favorite songs and took my time walking to the big white house.


	2. My Family

**_A/N:_**

**_I hope you enjoyed the first part. I meant to say this in the first one but I wrote Polaris believing that the individuals who read this would have read all four books and understand what's going on. I apologize if things may seem unclear or if there's a lack of detail :/. and once again(do I have to keep putting this? lol) I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT I'M JUST USING THE CHARACTERS._**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Look who finally decided to join us!" My Uncle Emmett said in his booming voice. I laughed and walked over and gave him a hug.

"Sorry, I lost track of time" I said honestly. I walked over to where my father was playing the piano diligently. I didn't interrupt him. I loved when he played my mother's lullaby. There was so much love put into one song. I sat down next to him and he removed one of his hands signaling me to play along. We played, our hands moving together as if it were one person. I smiled as we finished the last note of the song.

"Hi Daddy" I said and kissed his cheek. He smiled a wrapped his solid rock arm around my shoulders.

"Good morning sweetheart. How's Daddy's little girl this morning" he brushed a stray hair off my cheek. I rolled my eyes.

"Daddy I'm not a little girl anymore" he smiled and pinched my cheek gently. Technically I was still a little girl, six years old actually. But my body showed otherwise.

"You'll always be my little girl". I blushed slightly and put my palm to his cheek.

I showed him how I got up this morning and started my run before the sun came up bypassing Jacob's house completely. I showed how Jacob and I ran to our tree, parted ways and how the house was empty when I got there. Then I showed us playing the piano happy together.

I removed my hand and he stroked my cheek again.

_**Where's mom?**_ I looked around the room using my senses to find any trace of her.

"She went into town with Alice and Jasper. She'll be back soon." He said answering my thought.

I placed my hand back on his cheek and he laughed.

"We'll be hunting again soon enough, Love" I smiled and got up leaving my father to continue composing his music. My father was a dazzling man, his smile brighter than any sun in the sky. My mother would tell me stories of her human days with Dad and how women would throw themselves at him. But, Daddy only had eyes for her. And their love brought me into this world.

_**I love you Daddy. **_I thought. He smiled never skipping a note of his music.

"As I love you"

I went and plopped on the couch in between my Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett.

"Hi Aunt Rose" I said before leaning in to kiss her stone cheek.

"Good morning Darling, how was your run" she pushed down my shoulders making my head slide down into her lap. "What's with this God awful bun!?" She fingered the lose strands of my hair.

"Good…. and I like my hair like this!" I said defensively. I loved my Aunt to death but why did she always criticize my hair!

"She wouldn't be Rosalie Hale if she didn't" I heard my Dad say from the piano.

"We Cullen's have a reputation to uphold and this bun has got to go." she said ignoring my dad and preparing to let my bun loose.

"Please Aunt Rose just leave it be. I'll let you fix it tomorrow" I was whining now. I didn't feel like sitting there for hours while she did this and that to my hair.

She sighed. "Fine but tomorrow this "she said pointing to my hair "Is getting taken care of"

I frowned and let my head fall back on the back of the couch. After a few minutes I heard rustling outside. I smiled. Jacob's here.

"Yes it's him. Don't go too far" my father knew he could count on Jacob to keep me safe. It was more of the other "stuff" he was worried about. Since Jacob and I had become a "Jacob and I" he wanted to keep us close to make sure our actions were appropriate. My Dad let out a low growl. He shot up and glowered out the window. "On second thought maybe you shouldn't go."

"Dad c'mon we'll be good" I was trying to cover up anything Jacob may have thought. I swiftly walked over and placed my had on his cheek showing Jacob and I walking through the woods, racing, just normal things we had done so many times before.

"Okay Ness" he sighed. He kissed my forehead walked towards the living room. "Your mother will be back soon. Don't stay out too long."

"Okay Dad" I ran out the house down the driveway and out into the forest. There a large russet colored wolf waited lying down on all fours.


	3. My Wolf

**_A/N:_**

**_I really tried to capture the love and all the romance between Jacob and Renesmee. Im really afraid that Jacob wont seem like Jacob(meaning I hope I captured his personality and attitude). *rolls eyes* I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT AND I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER I'M JUST USING THE CHARACTERS. Enjoy beautiful people!_**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Jake!" I playfully pounced on him and he rolled onto his back. I stretched and reached behind his ear scratching and rubbing his fur. His leg moved in a way that made it look like it was trying to catch air. "I guess you like that huh" I said laughing. I kissed the side of his big mouth and sighed.

"Are you ready to change now?" He made a throaty noise and gently turned so I could safely get off his belly. He rose swiftly, towering over me, and nudged my shoulder.

"I'll wait here." I promised. Jacob ran into the forest, leaving a trail of giant prints behind him.

"Whew that felt good!" he said returning through the trees. He was topless but wore a pair of black over sized sweat pants. "I know your spot" I said laughing.

"Is that so" he moved closer, a sly grin on his face. I giggled as he continued moving forward backing me into a tree.

"You know you really shouldn't make that face. It makes you look like some kind of pervert" I said trying to sound serious.

"Just call me Peaty the Perv!" he threw his head back and laughed. I couldn't help but laughing too. His laugh was both beautiful and musical.

I smiled and moved some strands of his dark hair out his face, letting my hand linger on his cheek, caressing it with my thumb.

"You're so strange Jacob Black" I whispered. His eyes burned into mine, our breathing becoming more uneven. Jacob moved in, closing any space that was between us. His body pressed to mine, he placed one hand gently on my waist and one up above my head, steadying himself on the tree. He moved in as I tilted my head up to meet his lips.

The kiss at first was smooth and slow, our lips moving together to a silent steady rhythm. My already too fast fluttering heart felt like it would stop at any moment. Jacob let out a low moan and parted his lips further allowing his tongue to mix with mine. His hand, once on my waist, ventured to the bare skin under my shirt. I shivered under his touch. His mouth left mine and moved to my neck, leaving small kisses from my jaw to my collar bone and back up again.

"Jake" I said breathlessly. He continued, ignoring me. I closed my eyes and put my palm to his neck. He shot up and looked at me, his face twisted in disgust.

"What the hell is that about?" he said removing his hand from under my shirt.

"I promised him we would be good" I straightened up and fixed my shirt. Jacob straightened up also leaving a small space between us. He grumbled a string of cusses under his breath kicking up dirt up off the ground. I hated to this to Jake but I couldn't let it get too out of control. My father would kill him if he knew exactly how intimate Jacob and I were. Sometimes I would slip up and think about a kiss or a hug we had. At first my dad was about ready to kill us all until my mother – god bless her- would explain to him that his little girl was growing up, not to mention at an accelerated speed.

I grabbed Jacobs hand brought it up to my lips, and kissed it delicately.

"Let's go back so you can eat" I suggest after hearing a low rumble in his stomach. He probably hadn't eaten in a while. He smiled at me, all traces of his anger gone.

"Don't you want to hunt a little?" I touched my throat as a dim burn began to make its presence known. It wasn't unbearable just uncomfortable. I hadn't hunted in a while. Being that I was part human I could survive on both a human diet and a vampire diet. I preferred to live the vamp way of course. Blood just tasted so much better. It was rich and thick and went down warm and easy. To me human food left a weird after taste and felt grainy like dirt in my mouth. I contemplated a moment before answering.

"No, not now. My Dad said we all would be going soon." I loved hunting with my family and as much as I loved hunting with Jacob, I didn't want to miss the opportunity.

"You're coming too right?" He smiled down at me showing his full set of pearly whites.

"Sure Sure." He simply answered.

We started out towards my Grandfather's house hand in hand, walking carelessly. Life with Jacob was always so simple. Everything was vibrant and easy. Jacob stopped and let go of my hand. I looked up at him in confusion. He was starting to adjust the draw string on his pants.

"You wanna race?" he asked a smirk on his face. I smiled my father's famous crooked smile.

"Don't have to ask me twice." I started to roll up the ends of my pants so they wouldn't drag when I ran. I rolled my bare feet around on the ground. The rocks felt good on my skin.

Jacob looked like he was going over a few things in his head.

"Okay" He said trying to sound authoritative. "First one to the house wins…..Carlise's house not yours." He added that last part at the end. One time we raced, he didn't specifically say which house was base, so I assumed he meant my house. I claimed victory and Jacob has been bitter about it ever since. So now when we race, he always remembers to add that part in.

"Okay" I simply said.

"Oh! And no tree hopping!" darn! I was counting on that to win. I sighed.

"Fine" he laughed at the loss of my advantage.

"I'm going to go phase if this is going to be a fair competition. Although…." he said as if he was thinking aloud "I could probably beat you without my wolf form" his smile was smug.

"Whatever!" I slapped his arm "go phase so we can start" Jacob jogged into the forest. I could still hear his laughter.

A gust of wind blew around me swirling piles of leaves around my feet and calves. There was electricity in the air. It was as if all the energy in the world was centered in one place. Jacob had phased. He returned back through the trees, the large russet wolf he was once before. My eyes ventured down to his back leg where he now carried his black sweatpants on a string tied to his large ankle. I laughed. It always reminded me of a ball and chain. Jacob let out a low grumble.

"I know I know you can't help it" he walked over to where I was standing and lined his body up with mine. He nudged my shoulder.

"I know the rules, 'Carlisle's house not yours and no tree hopping'" I said in my best impersonation of him. He let out an odd noise, probably meant to be a chuckle, and got into position. I followed his direction.

" On your mark, get set….Go!" and we were off.


	4. It's Classy

**_A/N:_**

**_Thankyou so so so so so much x 1,000,000 to everyone who added my story to their alerts and favorites. Special thanks to _****_16-toxic-crayons_****_ and _****_EdwardEclipse_****_ for their beautiful reviews. I feel like I haven't updated in forever! lol but thanks soo much guys once again. the next two chapters will be pretty short:( but the two after that will be long(^_^) enjoy!! Oh! and I don't own Twilight or the characters*rolls eyes* lol_**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Renesmee, honey, wipe your feet off!" My Grandmother greeted me at the front door and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I went back outside and rubbed my feet on the welcome mat trying to rid them of dirt.

"Where's Jacob?" My mother called from somewhere inside the house.

"Phasing out in the woods" I said regularly, she would hear me. I bent down to remove some of the stubborn dirt that wouldn't come off my feet. I felt a light breeze and then there she was. My beautiful mother. Her skin was flawless and pale white. Her smile could quick start the deadest of men's heart. She bent down and wrapped her smooth stone arms around me. She pulled me up with her, standing straight, giving me a proper embrace.

"My beautiful Renesmee." She cooed. She stepped back putting each of her hands on either side of my face. "How are you this morning?" I told her I was fine and she shuffled me into the house.

"Bells!" I heard Jacob say once we were in the living room." You never told me you had a cheater for a daughter." He looked angry. It wasn't my fault he couldn't keep up.

"I did not cheat Jacob! You're just mad-"

"I saw you tree hop!" he said cutting me off and folding his arms.

"I did no such thing!" I had won fair and square! I couldn't believe he was accusing me, honest of all honest, Renesmee Cullen of such a thing.

"Jake just face it you lost!" he grumbled some more and went towards the kitchen to raid the fridge.

"So what the dogs mad now?" Aunt Rose sashayed into the living room wearing a long red tight fitting strapless ball gown, her hair in loose curls all over her head. She smiled revealing her set of perfect white teeth, with not even a speck of the deep red lip stick she was wearing stained on them.

"What? Oh yeah, Jacob thinks I cheated on the race back home." She must have heard our little tiff. I smiled at my aunt. She looked absolutely stunning. Jacob returned with a sandwich and a bag of chips into the family room.

"Wow Blondie you clean up pretty good" he said surprised as he plopped down on the couch. My aunt rolled her eyes.

"Thanks mutt" she took out a small compact mirror from the black clutch she was holding and checked her makeup.

" Em, Alice, Jasper, and I are going to see the Japanese play Yamaza this afternoon in Bellevue. Then were' going ballroom dancing at La trios Deux later in the evening." She placed the compact mirror back inside her clutch. I heard those tickets were expensive, not to mention impossible to get. I wasn't surprised though. We Cullen's had our ways.

My mom went and sat on the couch next to Jacob. Not really needing to sit, but just wanting to be with her old friend. A moment later Aunt Alice, on her tippy toes, came spiraling into the room draped in a knee length, sparkly silver, strapless balloon dress. Next came Uncle Emmett in a black tux and Uncle Jasper in a white one. They all looked so dazzling! In an instant my dad was next to me, his arm draped over my shoulders.

"Thank you So much Edward!" Aunt Alice squealed in her all too perfect ringing soprano voice.

"It wasn't a problem at all. You four enjoy yourselves." My father was too kind.

The quartet made their way towards the front door.

"Don't forget to bring me back a playbill!" I nearly screamed at them. My Uncle Jasper laughed assuring me he would. I loved plays! My mother and father would take me to see whatever play was showing that week. I didn't care if it was low budget or in a different language, I wanted to see it.

Once they were outside, I heard the purr of my dad's Volvo in the driveway.

_**Why'd they take your car Dad?**_ I looked up at him asking without words.

"It's classy" he chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.


	5. The Irish Clan

**_* I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT*_**

Soon enough the sun went down, taking all traces of day with it. My four family members had still not returned. My mother and father were in the kitchen watching 30 minute meals on the small mounted plasma, while making dinner for Jacob. Jacob was off with the wolves making sure everything was going smoothly. Grandma was upstairs making me a new quilt for my bed and Grandpa….wait…where was Grandpa? I couldn't believe that I hadn't noticed it earlier but I hadn't seen him all day. Maybe he was at the hospital. I shot up off the couch and made my way towards the kitchen ridden with worry.

"He's okay, Love" my dad said without looking up from the chicken he was seasoning." He said he had some business out of town so don't-"he stopped and his head shot up. He looked pass me towards the front door, the smile gone from his face. His face was now plastered with a look of worry and sadness.

My mother noticing the change grabbed his arm.

"Edward...Edward what is it?" she had the same look of worry I did. He took in a breath before answering.

"Siobhan and Liam have been murdered." He looked at me, pain written all over his face. He then shifted grabbing the table for support. "Maggie has been killed too."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_A/N:_**

**_Should I start writing these things at the bottom?? well anyway this part was sort of just a filler to set up the next few chapters. I hope you're still enjoying and I promise the Jacob Renesmee goodness will only get better! I also wanted to let you guys know Im working an an Edward and Bella story. I'm going to post a few chapters tonight! Happy Saturday!!_**


	6. Jubatta

_A/N: I'm here!!! *does happy dance* I know I promised a long chapter..and I thought it was long until I saw it formatted on here *sighs*. Anyway I thought It was Time for an Update. School has been workin me like crazy!! but now I'm updating for ya*cheesy smile* umm...I'm not sure how some of you are going to take this chapter. I tried my best to create some sort of creature that seem threatening. (I hope i didn't fail mythical creature 101) Anyway tell me if you like it..or if you hate it(if you hate it i dunno what else to do *blank stare*) But anyway enjoy my Beauties! and **thanks for the great reviews! **they make life less suckier.....anyway...Lets get it on!_

**_*I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS*_**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The room was quiet. My father and mother stood motionless staring out the window. My Grandfather stood by the front door lost in thought. I sat Indian style on the couch sobbing. Poor, poor Little Maggie. How could someone kill her? Siobhan big and beautiful with a heart of gold. I sobbed harder as the picture of the trio the last time they were here ran through my mind. They were so happy and loving. Who could do such a thing? The Irish coven was some of the nicest of the mature vampires that I had met. Jacob sat on the floor below me letting me have my moment. Then I shivered and I remembered the faces of those I had seen not so long ago. The Volturi! They were the ones responsible for this. I just knew it. My father out of his trance was sitting next to me in a flash.

"No, it wasn't the Volturi." Jacobs head popped up at the same time he let out a low growl. I stroked the top of his head to calm him.

"Then who was it?" I asked confused. It seemed to me that the only ones to blame would be the Volturi.

My grandfather came and stood next to the couch arm closest to me and Jacob. He looked at my father, an unspoken conversation going on between the two of them. My father nodded his head and my grandfather spoke.

"The individuals who did this are lethal." He moved around to the back of the couch. "I went to meet Eleazar today. When he called me this morning he only said he had something urgent to tell me and he would meet me in Tracion. When I got there I knew something bad had happened. He looked so pained." My grandfather shook his head as if he was trying to remove the mental picture. "We went into a coffee shop near the West End Station. 'Carlisle' he said, 'something bad is happening'. I wasn't sure what he was going to say. So I braced myself. He told me the whole Irish Coven had been murdered, ripped apart only leaving the heads behind. I thought the same as you" he said looking at all our faces. By this time my mother and Grandma had joined us. He continued.

"The Volturi. It seemed like the only explanation. But Eleazar shook his head. 'Oh, no my friend, these creatures are unlike any of our kind. Their blood is more potent then the most potent substance known to man. Their claws are sharp as razors and hold in them the recipe for death. Stored inside the creature is a blue liquid. This liquid is so acidic it will cut through the strongest of materials. This substance, the blue one, was found on all of the Irish Clan.' I was baffled I didn't understand how these creatures, appearing out of nowhere, could take out three strong vampires. Eleazar pulled out a book from his bag and turned through it. He stopped on a page pointing at a large fierce creature. Its eyes were black, set deep in its head. It looked to be about 8ft tall. Its skin was charcoal grey. It looked like a mix between a dinosaur, human, and insect. 'Jubatta' is what he called it. He said they communicate as we do, speaking in low tones. 'I get all this Eleazar ', I said to him 'but why did they go after Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie?' Eleazar turned the page. 'The Jubatta originated in Tunak, a small village off the coast Asia. At first they were just legends, nightmarish stories parents would tell their children to keep them in the house. But one day, the nightmare became real. People started disappearing, four sometimes five at a time. The heads of the victims started turning up around the village. The volturi, and some covens, including Siobhan's, took interest; the Volturi because they wanted to work with the creatures and Siobhan and other covens because they wanted to help the villagers.'"

I was becoming impatient now. I wanted my grandfather to come out with it. Why did the creatures come after Siobhan and what did it mean for us?

"Eleazar said the Volturi quickly dismissed the idea of working with the creatures in fear they would cause uproar in their Italy. They feared they would not listen to the rules and start hunting inside the city walls. Siobhan wanted an end.' Carlisle, I never told you about Raid and Pippy did I?' he asked. No I told him.' Raid and Pippy were the most gifted among Siobhan's coven. Raid could get into your mind and make you do things, anything he wanted. Pippy was a walking encyclopedia. She knew everything about everything, people places, and animals. Well Siobhan, all five of them at the time, and the rest of the mature vampire covens went to fight with the Jubatta. It was a long and painful fight. Many of the covens were reduced drastically in number. Pippy and Raid fought strong and hard doing what they could physically and mentally. But they were no match for the giant beast. They were just as strong if not stronger than the vampires and possessed great speed. The vampires fell back leaving the remaining Jubatta and their dead loved ones behind. The Jubatta, dying of hunger feasted on the bodies of the vampires and it gave them great strength. But what they noticed even more is that feasting on gifted vampires gave them great power. They were able to temporarily take on the gift their prey possessed.' 'Couldn't Siobhan's coven just been revenge?' I asked. He shook his head. 'Along with Siobhan's coven, gifted vampires all over have fallen victim to these creatures.'"

"They wouldn't come here would they?" my mother interrupted "Carlisle our house is filled with gifted vampires!" she shot a worried look in my direction. I scooted over grabbing my father's arm. There was no way anything like that would happen to us, right?

"Don't worry, Nessie I won't let anything hurt you." He stoked my hair and pulled me closer. I looked up at my grandfather, his face contorted in a way I had never seen. He didn't have hope.


	7. Please don't kill me!

_Hey everyone!! Please don't kill me..I'm thinking about going over this story again and maybe tweaking it some. I hate those mythical creatures!! Ugh! Anyway Let me know if you think I should change it round or just leave it. If I change it, it may take a while for me to repost and come out with some awesomeness. Whatever you guys decide, the next chapter will however be dedicated to **EdwardEclipse** for being such an awesome and loyal reviewer and being the first to review on the chapter lol *cyber high five*anyway keep looking out for updates! I am in no way shape or form abandoning this story. It's my baby lol. **Also** **mayke sure you guys hit up a Borders(I think maybe Walmart too) for the Twilight DVD release!!** I'll be there and taking each and everyone of you with me in spirit! Lol(is that weird?) Enjoy your day guys!!_

_T.M _


End file.
